1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improvement of the material having a high magnetic permeability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a material having a high magnetic permeability for use in magnetic recording, there has been known, of all kinds of Fe-Ni alloys, an alloy called 78 permalloy consisting, for example, of a basic composition which consists of, by weight, 75-82% of nickel, 2-6% of molybdenum, 1% or less of manganese, 1% or less of silicon and the remainder being iron. This 78 permalloy is generally accepted from the viewpoints of manufacturability of an alloy, machinability and workability of the material and the magneticc characteristic, and is used frequently as the material of head cores of tape recorders. This alloy, however, is not of a very high hardness, so that when head cores made of this alloy are used, their resistance to wear caused by friction are not necessarily satisfactory. Of late in particular, there is an increasing tendency that, in the magnetic tapes designed for recording signals through head cores, the conventional powder of the magnetic material in a vehicle which has been applied as a thin layer to the entire surface of a magnetic tape is being replaced by the use of alloys of chromium group having a relatively high hardness, in order to improve the magnetic characteristic of same. In order to use such a magnetic tape, the head cores accordingly are required to have a more satisfactory resistance to wear from friction. Thus, there has been an increasing demand for an alloy satisfying these requirements.